Do the Koopa
by Nintendo Maximus
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad race against Wario and Waluigi to get the Doom Dancer Music Box! But trouble's afoot when the Koopalings get ahold of it...


**Disclaimer:** I've dever owed Suber Bario Bruddas. Oops! I mean, I've never owned Super Mario Bros.

**Author's Note:** This is my newest cartoon episode novelization, and it's one I did for a request. It's a novelization of a same-named episode of the SMB3 cartoon, originally written by Phil Harnage. Unlike my previous cartoon episode novelizations, this fanfic's light on new scenes. But like previous novelizations, I've added Wario and Waluigi to the story, and I've also fixed some plot holes I noticed in the original episode. So without further ado, here's "Do the Koopa"!

* * *

"Hey-a, Princess, I think I found it!"

Luigi Mario was in Russ T.'s Library when he said that. He had just gotten his hands on a scroll that Princess Peach Toadstool had asked him to come help her find.

"Quick, let me see!" Princess Peach stepped down from the ladder she had been standing on. She walked over to Luigi. The slim plumber handed her the scroll, and she looked at it. "Luigi, you've done it! I've been searching for this map to the Doom Dancer Music Box for a long time!" She rolled up the scroll. "Come on, we've got to show this to Mario! This could be the beginning of the end of the Koopas!"

As they were leaving the library, Luigi turned to Russ T. "Thanks a-for letting us look for the scroll, Russ!"

"Any time, Mr. Ghost Buster," said Russ T.

***

Peach and Luigi brought the map to the house where Toad the Mushroom Retainer lived. They put the map down on Toad's table.

Mario Mario hurried to the table. "What iz this-a?"

"It's a map leading to some-a Music Box that Peach has a-been looking for-a," Luigi answered.

"The Doom Dancer Music Box is said to possess great magical powers," Peach explained. "Crank it fast, and it makes everybody dance faster and faster! Crank it slow, and it makes them slow down and stop!"

Mario looked at the map. "Hey, I think I know what you're a-thinking! We could-a use this-a Doom Dancer to control-a Bowser and his-a brat pack-a! Let's a-go get it!" He jumped down from his seat, and started to head for the door. He suddenly stopped his run and turned his head to face Peach. "Uh, where is this-a thing, anyway?"

"It's hidden in Darkland's Temple of Gloom!" Peach answered.

"Darkland-a?!" Luigi struck a cartoonish look of fright. "But Darkland is-a Bowser's home kingdom-a! Besides, I... uh, I hate a-dancing! Yeah, that's it!"

Toad spoke up in his squeaky voice. "You can't get out of this, Luigi! I know that you go dancing with Princess Daisy at Club 64 every Saturday night!"

Luigi slapped his forehead. "D'oh!"

Mario walked up to his brother. "Relax Luigi, we can do it! Just a-follow my lead!"

***

Soon, the four of them were walking towards the Toad Town Tunnels.

Luigi gulped. "Why do I get a-the feeling this trip could a-be dangerous to my health?"

"Think about this-a, Luigi. When we get the Doom Dancer, it'll be a lot more hazardous for Bowser! C'mon, let's-a boogie--OOF!" Mario was cut off by the four of them bumping into the meanest duo in the Mushroom World. "Darn it, Wario! Why don't a-you watch where you're going?"

Wario and his brother Waluigi got up. "Why don't a-_you_ walk around us so you won't-a bump into us!?"

"Sheesh, Luigi!" Waluigi said meanly. "You probably let some of the stitches from your stupid green shirt get on a-my overalls!"

"Ignore them," Peach said, helping Mario up.

Wario looked at the quartet. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"We're-a going to Darkland to get the Doom Dancer Music Box-a!" Mario told his evil twin.

"Yeah, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Toad said. "So long!"

Waluigi watched as Mario, Toad, Peach, and Luigi jumped down the skull head-embossed warp pipe that led to Darkland. "Some-a journey! All they're-a looking for is some-a stupid Music Box-a!"

Wario pulled on his brother's suspenders. "Not just any Music Box, Waluigi... the Doom Dancer Music Box-a!"

"Big deal-a!" Waluigi scoffed. "It's-a probably a jukebox that-a plays nothing but Ambassadors of Funk and-a DJ Jubilee all day long-a!"

"It ain't-a. The Doom-a Dancer is a-said to possess a haunting power to drive a-people into an uncontrollable dance craze-a!"

"So? You know I hate a-dancing."

Wario put his nose up to his brother's. "Waluigi, the Doom-a Dancer is our-a ticket to more riches-a! We use it on everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then, we steal everything of monetary value, and a-we go home richer than we were when we left!"

"Heeeeeey, I got it now!" Waluigi plucked himself away from his brother's face, so as to avoid his bad breath. "But how do we get this a-Doom Dancer-a?"

"Simple," Wario planned. "We'll-a follow those-a faucet-fixing fools, and when they find the Doom Dancer, we'll take it away from 'em!"

"Sounds a-like a winning plan to me!" Waluigi said as they jumped down the pipe to Darkland.

***

A warp pipe opened up in a cave in Darkland, and it deposited out Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. The four of them landed in a pile.

"Hey, who's-a standing on my foot-a?" Luigi griped.

"Quiet!" Mario urged. "You wanna wake a-the dead? We don't a-want Bowser to find out we're in his kingdom."

"Oh," Luigi said, climbing out from under Peach. "Right."

Unfortunately, a Dry Bones who was hiding behind some blocks overheard them!

***

In the Castle Koopa throne room, a sick King Bowser Koopa sat on his throne. He had a hot water bottle attached to his head, and he was spraying medicine into his mouth. Nearby, three of his eight kids, Bowser Jr., Morton Koopa Jr., and Roy Koopa, were throwing darts at his Mario and Luigi dartboards. The Dry Bones came in through the door, ran up to Bowser, and whispered into his ear.

"Lowba! Lowba!" Bowser responded with a cold-caught voice. "You dubby bubby! Cand ooo see I god a code?"

The Dry Bones whispered to Bowser again, this time in a louder voice.

Bowser jumped out of his throne. "What? Dose besky blumbers are here in Darkland?"

Morton Koopa Jr. looked at his dad, unable to understand what he just said. "Besky blumbers? What are bbbbesky bbbblumbers?"

"Not besky blumbers, Big Mouth!" Bowser tried to correct his quotation. "Besky plumbers!"

"Whew," Bowser Jr. sighed, "that's a relief, Papa! If it was _pesky _plumbers, we'd really be in trouble!"

"We _are_ id trouble!" Bowser yelled, his cold congesting his words. "It's de Bario Bros., and ooo three gotta stop 'eb!"

"Right, King Dad!" Roy pulled both Juniors by their necks. "Anyt'ing you say! We'll stop those 'Bario Bruttas'!"

"Den don't just stand there!" Bowser ordered. "Dry Bones here will show you their trail! Follow dat bubby!"

Bowser watched as Bowser Jr., Morton, and Roy followed Dry Bones through the pipe.

***

Elsewhere in Darkland, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad had reached a long chasm. And an inferno of fire was burning at the bottom of the chasm.

"Whoah, stop the music!" Luigi shouted, bringing a sudden halt to the looping music playing in the background. We can't-a jump _that_ far!"

"Don't-a worry," Mario assured his cowardly brother. "A Mario Brother never says can't, Luigi!"

"Easy for you to say. How are we going to get a-past this-a chasm without a-getting first-degree burns-a?"

Then Toad looked up and noticed some "?" Blocks hanging above. "Wait! Try bashing those blocks, Mario!"

Mario looked at the Blocks that Toad was pointing at. "Start the music!"

The music started up again. Mario jumped into the air and pulled out his plunger. He stuck it onto the wall the group was standing in front of. He then bounced off of it to jump even higher, and bashed a few of the "?" Blocks in midair. Four Super Leaves floated down out of the Blocks. Everyone grabbed a Leaf each and gained Raccoon power-ups. With their newly-gained Raccoon Powers, the group flew over the chasm.

***

From behind, Wario and Waluigi watched as Mario's Raccoon-powered group flew over the chasm.

"Oh man!" Waluigi groaned. "So much-a for stealing the Doom Dancer! We'll-a never get past a-this chasm!"

Wario just stood, unmoved.

"What are you so confident about?" Waluigi asked. "We can't a-use Raccoon Power and Tanooki Suits-a like they can, and I don't a-think Capes would-a support us either..."

Wario laughed. "Ha ha ha ha! Who needs a-Raccoon Powers, Tanooki Suits, and Capes-a? I've a-got something even better!" Reaching into his back pocket, Wario pulled out a helmet shaped like a jet plane.

Waluigi stared in awe. "Whooo... the Jet Hat-a!"

"It was one of the Power-Ups I acquired in a-my quest for a castle," Wario explained. "I figured it would a-come in handy again a-someday soon-a. This-a baby goes anywhere a Super Leaf, Tanooki Suit, or Cape Feather can take Mario, and a whole lot more-a! Not to mention it gets a-more distance-a!"

Wario placed the Jet Hat on his head, then backed up against the cavern wall east of where he had been standing. He then made a running start toward the chasm, grabbing Waluigi by his left hand on the way. He then jumped at the last second, flying with jet speed over the chasm.

"Whoa!" Waluigi breathed when they landed on the other side. "Smart-a move, brother!"

Wario took the Jet Hat off and placed it back in his pocket. "I'd a-say the tough part's over. It should a-be smooth sailing from here on-a."

***

Up ahead, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad had come across a section of the Darkland cave. Here, spiked pillars were coming down from the ceiling. Fortunately, the four of them were able to run through the room without getting hurt. But there was more trouble ahead.

"Watch out-a!" Mario shouted. "Grey Bowser Statues at three o'clock!"

The quartet came to a halt in front of the two Grey Bowser Statues standing side-by-side in the doorway out of the room.

"Thanks for the warning!" Toad said. "Those statues' lasers would've taken away our Raccoon Powers if you hadn't said something."

"We'll a-have to go _around_ those statues-a," Mario stated the obvious.

"I know just how-a!" Luigi jumped on top of the leftmost Grey Bowser Statue.

Having seen his brother's idea, Mario did the same thing with the rightmost Grey Bowser Statue. The Mario Bros. then helped their friends get over the Statues. They jumped down onto the other side, escaping unharmed.

"The Temple of a-Gloom, dead ahead!" Mario pointed. Sure enough, the so-called Temple of Gloom was dead ahead.

"Let's a-go!" Luigi shouted.

But when they got near the Temple, out sprung a group of...

"Dry Boneses!" Mario yelled. "Let's-a shake, rattle, and-a roll these a-boneheads-a!"

One by one, they started to jump on the Dry Boneses.

"Gotcha!" Mario taunted, shattering one Dry Bones. Unfortunately, ten seconds after he had said that, the Dry Bones reformed itself. Mario gulped. "I _don't_ a-gotcha!"

The good guys ran way from the Dry Boneses' attacking range.

"I gotta tell you, those turtles take a lickin' and come back kickin'!" Peach said. "What do we do now?"

"Wait! I got another idea!" Luigi pointed to several giant brick blocks hovering above the Dry Boneses. "Sock blocks-a!"

Mario and Luigi flew up to the blocks and started bashing the big blocks. The debris fell down and smothered all of the Dry Boneses. 

Mario flew down and undusted his hands. "Well, that a-was easy. Doom-a Dancer, here we come-a!"

They all ran inside the Temple, still unknowing that the Wario Bros. were close behind.

A few minutes later, Morton, Roy, and Bowser Jr. arrived outside the Temple.

"These Marios are tough! Whaddaya think they're up to?" Morton blabbed. "The nerve of these guys, sneaking into Darkland, reminds me of..." He was suddenly cut off by Roy covering his mouth.

"I hate sneaky, unless I'm doing the sneaking!" Bowser Jr. complained. "Whatever those Mario Bros. are up to, we've gotta stop!"

With that, they ran inside the Temple.

***

Inside the Temple, Wario walked around, with Waluigi following close behind. Wario had used his Dragon Hat to light a torch, so that they could light up dark areas.

"I don't a-like this a-creepy place, bro!" Waluigi sniveled. "Couldn't a-we just go home and a-forget about the Doom Dancer?"

"No way!" Wario told his cowardly brother. "Once we have that music box, we'll become the richest guys in the entire Mushroom World! Come on, Mario and Luigi must be close by!"

***

Elsewhere in the Temple, the three Koopa Kids spied on Mario's group. During the trek through the Temple, Mario's group had lost their Raccoon Powers for different reasons each.

"According to our map," they heard Peach say, "the Doom Dancer is in the inner temple, right through that door!"

"Aah!" Morton went. "They have a map to the Doom Dancer Music Box!"

"Da Doom Dancer?" Roy questioned. "I thought King Dad said that was just a legend!"

"No, it must be true!" wailed Morton. "If Mario gets it, we'll be doomed for good! He'll control everything!"

Roy picked up Morton, and Bowser Jr. led them back to the entrance.

"No way! We'll _let_ Mario find it!" Bowser Jr. gave them his idea. "Then we'll snatch it away from him!"

"Yeah, good idea!" agreed Morton, as Roy set him down. "Let's do an ambush!"

"Good idea!" Roy turned to Morton. "Gimmie your string."

"AHH! Not my favorite string! It's INVALUABLE!" Morton screamed. "Oh, there's a story behind this string, on Great Grandfather Koopa..."

Before Morton could start his monologue, Roy held him down, and Bowser Jr. took the string. He then tied it to the two posts on the opposite ends of the entrance.

"Now we're sure that the Mario Bros. will have a pleasant _trip_ in Darkland! Ah ha ha ha!" Junior cackled.

***

At that time, Mario and his pals had found the Doom Dancer, which was just sitting there idly on a podium.

"It's really here!" Peach stated the obvious.

"Careful!" Mario told his buddies. "We can't a-be too cocky. There could a-be an alarm system-a! Let's a-find out."

Mario grabbed the Doom Dancer, and immediately, alarms in the style of those from Indiana Jones movies began to sound. Bob-Ombs, fireballs, and hammers came flying at the pudgy plumber, but he was quick enough to dodge them all. He then jumped down from the podium when he looked up and suddenly saw a Thwomp coming down on him. Luckily, he ran away before the Thwomp could hit him.

"See, what did I tell you guys-a?" Mario said.

"Look out!" Toad screamed. "It's..."

Boom-Boom the mini-boss Koopa appeared. "Aha!" he snorted. "I thought I heard da intruder alert sound off in here! It's time for you guys to face da wrath of Boom-Boom!"

"I'll-a handle this one." Luigi leapt into the air, coming down on Boom-Boom's head, causing the mini-boss to lose 33.3% of his HP. The slim plumber then did the same thing again twice, with the same results. Boom-Boom fell down, defeated. Luigi posed victoriously over the downed Koopa. "Piece of cake-a."

"Yeah, but this a-won't be!" a deep voice rang out.

The good guys turned and gasped.

"Wario! Waluigi!" Mario shouted out their names. "What are you doing here?!"

"What's it look like?" Wario grinned. "We're a-here for the Doom Dancer."

"Yeah!" Waluigi added. "With it, we can steal everything of a-monetary value in the Mushroom World-a!"

Mario tried to keep the Doom Dancer a safe distance from the greedy brothers. "No way, Warios! This music box could bring an end to the Koopas, and that's what a-we're a-using it for-a!"

Wario and Waluigi put their hands on the Doom Dancer. "It's ours-a!" Wario yelled.

Mario tried to keep his grip on the music box, but was starting to lose it. Luigi came and put his hands on the side Mario was grabbing. The two brother pairs got into a big tug-of-war over the Doom Dancer, with every pull the Warios made bringing them closer to the entrance. Peach and Toad followed, trying to help Mario and Luigi.

***

Outside the entrance, Roy, Morton, and Bowser Jr. lied in wait.

"When're dey gonna get here?" Roy griped. "What's takin' dose nuts so long? Dey should be trippin' over dat string by now!"

"Be patient, brother," Bowser Jr. cautioned. "I hear them comin' now..."

The Wario Bros. and the Mario Bros. were still tugging over the Doom Dancer when they came out of the Temple. All of a sudden, Wario and Waluigi, not seeing where they were going, tripped over the string trap. The Doom Dancer came flying out of their and the Marios' hands.

"The Doom Dancer!" Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, and Toad all shouted in unison. "No!"

The three Koopalings jumped out of their hiding place.

"I got it, I got it!" the eye-scarred Koopa Kid announced to himself. "Morton Koopa Jr. calls to the ball; the crowd roars!"

The miniature Bowser look-alike pushed his blabbering brother out of the way. "No, _I_ got it!"

Roy picked up his littlest brother and threw him out of the way. The Doom Dancer landed in his hands. "Oh yeah? Well now, _I_ got it!"

Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Toad, Morton, and Bowser Jr. stared at the shades-donning Koopaling.

"Uh, Roy, ol' brother, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Bowser Jr. begged. "That thing doesn't work on me and Morton, does it? I mean, you wouldn't make your favorite brothers dance, wouldja?"

Not listening to Junior's beggings, Roy played the Doom Dancer. The music he played sounded similar to the instrumentals of the theme song of the Mushroom Kingdom's most popular animated sitcom, "The Rather WeirdFolks". Now see, "The Rather WeirdFolks" was a cartoon about a boy named Quincy and his fairy godparents, Wosmo and Canday. Oh, sorry, where was I? Oh yes. Roy played the theme music of "The Rather WeirdFolks" on the Doom Dancer, and everyone else started to dance to it.

"Heh heh heh heh," Roy laughed, "now let's try it slow!"

He played the same music at a slower tempo. Everyone slowed down their dance steps.

"Heh heh heh ha ha," Roy laughed again, "now let's try a march!"

He played a tune that sounded somewhat like a parade march. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Morton, and Bowser Jr. all danced in a straight line.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Roy chortled. "Meet King Roy Koopa, the new master of Darkland!"

***

Roy made the Mario Bros., Peach, Toad, the Wario Bros., and his own brothers march all the way to Bowser's throne room. Bowser was still blowing his nose when Roy came up to him with the Doom Dancer.

Bowser looked at it. "De Doop Dancer Busic Box! Good work, Koobaleegs!" He stretched out his right hand. "Lebbie try it, Roy!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me, King Dad! I'm gonna rule the entire Mushroom World, startin' wit' you!" Roy began to play the march tune again.

But something was wrong. Bowser didn't start dancing.

"Wha's dat?" the Koopa King spoke. "By ears are stuffed up; I can'd hear you. Speak up!"

Roy stopped the music and gulps. "He can't hear me?"

"Yeah, Roy!" Bowser Jr. taunted. "That means you _ can't_ control him!"

Roy rolled his eyes in the other direction. "Uh-oh..."

"Gib it to be!" Bowser commanded.

Without any other choice, Roy handed the Doom Dancer to his dad.

"Do de Kooba! Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Bowser snickered, as he started up his own tune and began to sing. "I always watted by ownd dance craze.

_Do de Kooba! Swig your claws frub side to side!  
Cub od, it's tibe to go do de Kooba!  
Make wod stobp, and den again  
Let's do de Koo-oo-ba! All togeda dow!_"

"Do you suppose he takes requests?" Peach asked as Bowser sang his tune.

"I hate a-to dance!" Luigi griped.

"Well, what do you know?" Waluigi grunted. "We have a-something in common-a!"

"King Dad is gonna pay fo' dis!" said Roy.

"Yeah!" added Morton. "Dancing lessons are expensive!"

"Oh how I love dis sodg!" Bowser laughed when he had finished singing. "Heh heh heh heh! Wit dis busic box, I cad bake de whole Bushroob Keegdub dance to deir doop!"

***

Later that day, the Doomship hovered above the Mushroom Kingdom. Onboard the deck, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, and Toad stood lined up next to Bowser's eight kids, Bowser Jr., Morton, Roy, Wendy O Koopa, Iggy and Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa.

"This is all a-your fault, you know," Mario whispered to Wario.

"_Our_-a fault-a?!" answered Wario, referring to himself and Waluigi.

"If you hadn't a-tried to steal the Doom Dancer from us-a," Mario explained, "it wouldn't have a-fallen into Roy's hands-a, and he wouldn't have-a given it to Bowser!"

"Hey!" Wendy O Koopa yelled. "It's no dessert for _me_, either!"

"Don't leave the rest ov us out ov it, sis!" Ludwig Von Koopa said, in his German accent.

Bowser walked by the line, still cold-caught. "All ride. Dow dat de Doop Dancer is id by possesshud, it's tibe for all of de Bushroob Keegdub to... Do the Koopa!"

Bowser began to sing and play his "Do the Koopa" song again. But this time, he sang it to a different tune, and made up new lyrics.

"_Do the Koopa   
Rip the Koopa   
Do the loop de loopa   
Or you'll be a party pooper _

_Everybody do the Koopa   
Everybody shout and pout   
Everybody do the Koopa   
Everybody shake your snouts   
Everybody do the Koopa   
Everybody shake your scales   
Everybody do the Koopa   
Everybody wag your tails _

_Do the Koopa   
Rip the Koopa   
Do the loop de loopa   
Or you'll be a party pooper_

_Everybody do the Koopa   
Once you start you can't stop   
Everybody do the Koopa   
Rock hop flop and drop   
And rock hop flop until you drop drop drop _

_Do the Koopa   
Rip the Koopa   
Do the Koopa!!!!_"

As Bowser played his song, the music took its effects on everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. Raz and Raini got up from their seats and began dancing. The manager of Li'l Oink's and his pigs shot a jig. Tayce T. dropped her cake ingredients and boogied. The citizens of Koopa Village spun their shells around. The Goomba Family in Goomba Village moved their feet in ways they didn't usually move. Croco the crooked crocodile dropped his bag of loot and began to boogie. At Tadpole Pond, wise old Frogfucious watched as the young tadpoles performed some unexpected synchronized swimming. In Shiver City, Ernest Herringway got up from the murder mystery he was writing and went to join the rest of the dancing penguins outside. In Marrymore, everyone began to dance even though there wasn't any reception going on. The reformed monsters in Monstro Town started moving their feet in a musical fashion. Even up in Nimbus Land, the cloud-people stopped what they were doing and danced.

Mario knew he had to put a stop to this madness somehow. But first he'd have to be not hearing the Doom Dancer's music in order to do so. Fortunately, he had an idea.

"Hey, Luigi," Mario whispered to his brother, "ya got any plumber's-a putty on ya?"

"Yeah," Luigi answered. "Why?"

"Stick some in my ear."

Luigi pulled a tube of plumber's putty out of his front pocket and handed it to Mario. Mario then stuck some of the putty into his ear.

"Hey Mario, good thinking!" Luigi said, getting the idea.

"What?" Mario couldn't hear that comment, as his ears were plugged.

"I said, 'Hey Mario! Gr..." Luigi's sentence was stopped by Mario covering his mouth so that Bowser couldn't hear it. Mario then pretended to dance over to his longtime adversary.

"This is hard work! By arb is getteeg tired!" Bowser looked at Mario dancing in front of him. "Hey Bario! You getteeg tie-ud too? Ready tuh bow down and kiss by feet?"

"Ha ha, no way-a, Bowser!" Mario jumped at Bowser, knocking the Doom Dancer out of the Koopa King's claws.

With no one controlling it, the effects of the Doom Dancer wore off. Raz and Raini sat down again. The manager of Li'l Oink's and his pigs stopped their jig. Tayce T. picked up her cake ingredients. The Koopa Villagers put their shells back on. The Goomba Family stopped moving their feet. Croco stopped boogying and picked up his bag of loot. The adolescent tadpoles stopped their synchronized swimming. Herringway got back to work on his novel. The people in Marrymore stopped dancing, seeing there was no reason to dance anyway. The Monstro Town monsters stopped moving their feet. And the people of Nimbus Land went back to what they were doing.

Mario immediately caught the Doom Dancer before it could fall off the Doomship, but Roy charged into him like a bull. The Doom Dancer went flying again.

"I got it! I got it!"

"Heads up!"

Luigi and Bowser grabbed onto the Doom Dancer at the same time. Luigi tugged with Bowser over the box as he and Mario had done with Wario and Waluigi earlier. Toad tugged at Luigi's backside in order to help. The crank broke off the Dancer. Luigi and Toad fell backwards, with the crank in Luigi's hand, and Bowser did the same with the Dancer itself in his claw.

"I gob it, I really gob it!" Bowser taunted. "Da Doop Dancer is bine wudse agaid!"

"Yeah, but a-_we_ got the crank-a!" Mario said, and Luigi held up the crank to show.

"Ha ha! Yeah!" Wario said in agreement.

Realizing they were right, Bowser stuck his right index finger into the hole where the crane was supposed to go. He was hoping to try and control the Doom Dancer without the crane, but when he saw that he couldn't, he tried to pull his finger out. But he couldn't.

"Helb!" he yelped. "By claw's stuck!"

"Don't worry, papa!" Bowser Jr. volunteered. "I'll help you!"

Roy pushed his baby brother down. "Not so fast, squoit! _I'll_ do it!"

Bowser Jr. watched as his brothers and sister tried to tug the Doom Dancer off of Bowser's claw. They eventually did, but it didn't come off the way they expected. The Doom Dancer flew off again, but this time it went right over the edge of the Doomship. It crashed right onto the head of a Goomba and broke into pieces.

Bowser looked down at the remains of the Doom Dancer. "It's all sbashed! Ohhhh, I'b _ really_ sick now!Ed I'b getteeg steabed, too!" Smoke came out of his nostrils, and steam rose from his hot water bottle. He began to yell at the seven-eighths of his kids who had just caused the box to be smashed. "Loog what you've dud! Boy, ab I getteeg aagry! You ever seed be aagry? Well, you're gudda see it! Watch out!"

Bowser Jr. looked at his arguing siblings and father. "Well, I guess I should be glad they left me out of that."

"Ah, sounds a-like the Koopas are-a back to a-playing their old-a kind of music!" Mario sighed. "And I think this is our-a cue to leave-a!" With that, he, Luigi, Peach, and Toad jumped out of the Doomship.

"Wait for us-a!" Wario called as he and Waluigi followed them downward.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed my latest cartoon novelization. If you think this one was poor compared to the preceding ones, don't worry! My next novelization will be of one of my favorite episodes - "Super Koopa"! I hope to have it finished by _Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3_'s release! Expect to see a lot more in that!


End file.
